Bloodshot
by whatevergirl
Summary: AU College fic Englishtype college. Vincent has been alone for so long. No longer attending private schools Vincent has to cope with life like normal people. YAOI. eventual pairing SephVin ... other pairings included.
1. In a puddle on the floor

**I own very little … the only thing to do with FF7 I own is my game T.T**

**I decided to write this because … meh, it came to my head so I put it down! **

**It's definitely AU … but hopefully the characters aren't too OOC! It has some other Final Fantasy characters in too. There might be some from anime and other videogames later on if I decide to continue this.**

**EDITED!**

**Chapter 1 – In a puddle on the floor.**

A gunshot rang out in the house. The small boy dropped to the floor.

Silence. There was no movement as the body lay in a growing pool of blood. Footsteps echoed as someone left, as casually as if nothing had happened.

Slowly, a small head poked out from behind the door. Two large eyes shook as the boy crawled out and over to the other.

XXX

Two men were sitting in the restaurant. Their voices were joyful and clear. A waiter balanced the dishes on his arms and made his way over to the two.

" … three years! Finally!" Finished the man with short black hair and glasses.

" You should be proud!" cried out the other, pushing his floppy brown hair out of his sparkling blue eyes, " Your daughter is a lovely woman and she deserves to do well."

" I am most proud!" He stopped to thank the waiter and pick up a fork, " I was not over-joyed at first. This fine young man was stealing my Lulu's heart, but I know he will be good for her."

The waiter straightened, having placed the dishes. He turned back to the kitchens.

" … but her dress! That you must see! She looks like an angel in it, even if it did cost a lot of gil."

A wedding? The waiter eyes softened as he made his way through the customers. He remembered the day he gave his girl away. She had looked perfect and her eyes had shone with glee every second.

" Let us hope little Vincent isn't too upset …"

XXX

The little review button calls to you … _'click me, click me!' _you don't want to hurt its feeling now, do you?

Next chapter will be longer. But it won't be done unless I get a review.


	2. Simplicities of life

**I was ill when I did this, be happy.**

**I don't own it sigh sadly …**

**Just so you know:**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Speech"**

**Chapter 2 – Simplicities of life.**

" Hello? Vincent speaking."

" Heya honey, it's Lulu! How are you doing?"

The black haired teenager shifted. 'She's phoning up again? Is raising a child really so hard that she needs to phone up every few hours?'

" I'm fine. Do you want to speak to Dad? He's still at work"

Laughter erupted on the other side. " Oh dear. How did you know? I guess I will just have to catch him later. I'm going to bring Vidina over. Can you look after him while I go out?"

Vincent smirked," You mean I get a choice?"

" Nope … see you soon honey!"

She hung up.

XXX

A scream rippled through the house and Vincent let his head fall onto his desktop.

' Shut up!' He cried out in his head, but the screaming continued.

He stood up and went out the room, down the stairs to where his nephew lay.

He picked up the bottle the child had flung across the room and handed it back. He stopped and stared and the teenager with large curious eyes.

" I am not, by any means, going to baby-talk at you! No way!"

The baby went on staring. Vincent shifted uneasily.

"You are a baby, you can't talk properly and there is no way you can make me change my mind."

The child blinked, his long eyelashes fluttering over his pink cheeks.

" I refuse!"

XXX

" Aww! No you don't! Do you? No! Because you're a good boy? Yes?"

The black haired man walked into the house. At the sound of squealing and giggling he guessed that Lulu had been over. Silently, he walked into the front room and picked up the video camera.

' Like a ninja!' He thought to himself.

Moving out the room and to the doorway of the playroom, he turned the camera on. There sat his son, playing with little Vidina.

" Who's a good boy? Who is going to be a quiet good boy? Who …" Vincent froze.

Slowly, he turned his head, to see his Dad there with a camera, the red recording light turned on. His jaw fell.

Grimoire switched it off. " Vincent, it's rude to stare." He laughed.

" Delete it! Delete it now!"

The man laughed even harder. He put the camera down and hugged his son.

" Not a chance. I want to keep for memory's sake!"

Vincent hugged him back, his face bright red.

" I don't care why you want to keep it. You can't!"

The man just laughed.

XXX

Later on, once Lulu had come over, spoken to her father, then Vincent and left with her son, Vincent and Grimoire were sat reading in the same room.

The man put down his book, pushed his glasses back up his nose and glanced at his child.

" Did you fill that application form out?"

" Hmm?" Vincent looked up from his book, " I started it, but Vidina distracted me."

" Ah," The man smirked as Vincent felt his cheeks redden. " Well, I did notice you weren't doing it when I came in. But get it finished soon, I want you to get a job."

" Why? It's not like you are short for money!"

Grimoire sighed.

" It's good experience for you, Vincent. And I want you to learn responsibility rather than relying on me."

" I don't want to." Vincent sighed and stood up, " I'm going to bed now."

" Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

" Okay. Love you."

" I love you too. Sleep well, Vincent"

XXX

Please review!


	3. Induction day joys

**2 hours of sleep and I'm going to do another chapter! One of my friends from gaiaonline agreed to check it over for spellings and such … but if there are any mistakes they will be mine! I'm glad she agreed to do so even though she doesn't really like yaoi .**

**I also noticed I've spelt Vidina "Vidira" in the other chapter… oops …**

**It has now been EDITED!**

**And I still don't own the characters (if there are any nobody's ever heard of I have probably made them up … the teachers could be included in this)**

**Chapter 3 – Induction day joys.**

" I'm going to kill my Dad, no matter how much I love him. This is not fair"

Vincent was in a car, on his way to the college induction day (A/N: It's where you go in and they take emergency numbers and doctor's details and such. You also get admin cards and things so you can use the college intranet). His driver glanced over at him but did not say a word.

As they pulled up to the buildings, his driver sighed.

" Phone me when you are done. I shall come and collect you."

Vincent just nodded his head and climbed out the car. As it pulled away Vincent turned to look at the main building. There were a lot of people here already – all were stood in friendship groups, but here Vincent had no friends. He only had 2 real friends altogether anyway because his father was incredibly overprotective. The teenager had only just got a mobile phone, and only because Vincent had difficulty contacting his driver if he didn't have much change for a payphone.

Realising that he had been standing and staring at the place for the past few minutes Vincent slowly began to make his way over.

On one of the windows, the lists of tutor classes had been stuck up. Standing on his toes to see over the heads, the boy scanned the sheets for his name. AL2 was his form.

Slowly, he walked over to the student entrance where, as he began to ask one of the teachers where a class was, a young woman with rather long brown hair and a headband that covered one eye ran into him.

They both toppled over. 'How embarrassing,' thought Vincent, ' I nearly shouted and everyone is staring at us.'

With a flushed face, Vincent stood up and held a hand out to the girl, who totally ignored it and stood up by herself.

" Excuse me," she addressed the teacher, " I'm in the tutor class AL2. Can you tell me where I am meant to be please?"

' Oh no,' Vincent cringed, ' I've already upset some one and she is in my tutor class. So much for making friends.'

They followed the teacher along the corridor, up some stairs to the first floor and into a class.

" You are here for today," the woman smiled, " Have fun!"

The 2 turned and entered the class.

XXXX

" Thank you for remembering the donation, those of you that did. The gil will go towards things like new computers in the classrooms and making the common room more enjoyable (A/N: I totally forgot the name of this place! We don't have a name for it in our college; it's just a bit near the dining hall. My beta friend – the one from gaia – told me that's what her college call it. It's basically a section in the college where there are comfy chairs and computers and a music box etc.). Those of you who forgot, please remember it on your first day. Any questions?"

Nobody made a noise.

" Gee, what a quiet group we are. Well, now you are free to go. But I do suggest going around the college and finding where your lessons will be. Punctuality is very important, as even on the first day, you will be working. I'm afraid there is no room for messing around and playing 'truant', you will have to turn up or else you will miss the notes." The man smiled, " One last thing, I hope you all love ice-breakers. The teachers do and they love playing them as it's a good way for the class to get to know each other."

XXX

' I'm doomed. I can't find a thing. Maybe if I go home and beg my Dad then he will arrange a private tutor for me.' Vincent sighed. This was not good. He was lost.

" If I went left there, I must have to go right here to get out." A female voice was heard, getting louder.

' Some one lese who is lost?' thought Vincent, ' Oh god, it's her.'

"You?" The girl frowned, " I'm not lost or anything. I simply thought it would be a good idea to look around here."

Vincent smiled, " That's good, I'm completely lost. Can you tell me where to go?"

Her face fell.

" I'm Beatrix, the girl who ran into you earlier … and who has just lied. I haven't a clue where I am."

" I'm Vincent, the person you ran into, and someone who is going to be lost with you."

They smiled as they shook hands.

XXXX

" How was your day?"

Vincent was sat, reading his book as his father came in from work.

" Hmm? It was all right. I got lost and I've made a friend."

" A friend?' Grimoire sat down, " What is this friend like? Are they trustworthy? Completely safe? What do they look like, who do they hang around with? I want to meet them before you starting spending time with them. I don't want you to hang around with dangerous people."

Vincent sighed and put his head in his hands. " Can't you trust me Dad? She is a very nice person. I think she is trustworthy, she isn't dangerous to people who aren't horrible to her. She doesn't hang around with anyone. She said she is an only child and spends most of her time at home."

The man frowned as he looked at his son, and then drew him into an embrace. " I don't want anything to happen to you. I would never forgive myself if you were hurt."

Vincent wrapped his arms around his father's frame and smiled. The man was overprotective … but he had good intentions.

XXX

Please review! It makes me very happy to see what people think!


	4. Uurrgghhh!

**I'm back.**

**Please review … they keep me interested and motivated!**

**EDITED**

Chapter 4 - uurrgghh

It was a cold day. It was a very cold day. Vincent was not fond of the cold, mainly because his nose was cold.

'They should design hats or something to keep noses warm. Or maybe I should get a better coat, one that covers my nose.' He sniffed, ' as much as I like winter, I hate being cold!'

He carried on walking.

' This is the furthest I've ever had to walk, excluding mountains walks and such. I should have let Dad find someone to drive me to college, this is quite a long way.' He sighed. It was starting to snow again. Vincent stopped to shift his bag and look around. ' Ah, crap. I'm lost again. I have absolutely no sense of direction what so ever! Why did my driver have to be ill today?'

Vincent was in the middle of a park. The ground was covered with an icy blanket and snow crystals fell from the clouds like celestial tears. The bare trees stood tall and proud as Vincent wandered past them. The park was nearly empty, as most people were sat in cars, where they were warm. The teenager groaned unhappily as he walked on.

' Why does everywhere look the same? I'm sure I've been here a few times! I think I'm going in circles.'

Vincent sneezed. He felt like his skin had done an about turn as it was staring to get warm.

" Okay," he mumbled, " if I came from over there, then I can go back there to find where I was! I think …"

He unzipped his coat. It was boiling. He saw someone approaching him, but he couldn't see who. His eyes had gone blurry.

" Your … Vincent? Yes, I think that's your name. What are you doing here? College is staring in 10 minutes and it's a 20 minute walk, if you go fast."

It was a familiar voice; he could see pale face looking at him, before it faded to black.

XXXX

Vincent opened his eyes slowly. He was somewhere warm. Too warm, he pushed the blankets off him and sat up.

' Where am I? I don't recognise it at all.'

" I'm gad you are awake, but you should stay lying down and covered up. It's cold and you have a fever."

Vincent turned his head, there stood a teen with long silver hair and a pale face. He wore a blue tee shirt and black jeans.

The person leaned over and put a hand to his forehead. He frowned.

" You are still really hot."

Vincent just blinked. ' Who is he? I think I have seen him before. Is he in one of my classes? Yes. I think he is in my chemistry class. He talks a lot. But what is his name?'

" Would you like anything to eat? I can cook you something if you want. They don't call me 'Sephiroth the great' for nothing!" he smirked, " No one actually calls me that, but you can if you want!"

'Sephiroth. That's his name. What is he doing here? Where is here?"

Vincent lay down. His head spinning as his mind questioned everything. He groaned, it was too hot. He tried to tell Sephiroth that his head was hurting, but there were a few problems.

He couldn't quite find the energy to open his mouth

His voice didn't seem to be in want of working

The room was spinning pretty fast

Vincent's head hit the pillow. Distantly he heard Sephiroth speak.

" I'm not so bad at cooking that you have to avoid it in any way possible you know. And do you have a number I can phone. I will need to phone your mother or someone."

Darkness greeted him again.

XXX

Please review … I will keep saying it as I really do like them!


	5. Stagger On

**Just so you know, it is currently in November for the characters and Vincent is 17, but he has had his birthday, Sephiroth is about 9 months older than Vincent. Beatrix is still 16 as her birthday is in August.**

**EDITED**

**Chapter 5 – Stagger on.**

Vincent stirred and woke up. His body was still very warm. Looking around he remembered he was not at home, but at the house of one of his classmates. Sephiroth. Biology! That was what class he was in! Vincent had been sure the other was in his chemistry class, but never mind. It was unimportant. What counted was getting home.

He spotted a clock over on a table. 2:34pm. He had to get home within a few hours. He didn't want his Dad coming in with out him there. He wanted to get home soon so he could rest properly. If his Dad thought he was ill, he would lose the little bit of freedom he had gained. But the college would wonder where he was. He hadn't phoned in or handed in a written message to say he wouldn't attend.

That wouldn't look good. Slowly, he climbed to his feet and looked for his stuff. All he was wearing was his jeans, a belt and his tee shirt. Not even his socks were still on. They were on top of his brown jumper, which was in the corner beside his boots and bag.

He walked over and flopped down beside them. He pulled his jumper over his head and picked his socks. Soon he had them on as well as his boots. He frowned. His head was spinning again. He stuffed his bandana into his bag and sighed. Now he just needed to find the energy to get up.

" What are you doing?!" Sephiroth must have just come up.

" … home …" he whispered. " I … want ... go home."

Sephiroth sighed. He grabbed Vincent's bag and slung it over his own shoulder before wrapping an arm around Vincent's waist.

" Why am I doing this? I was looking forward to going to college today, but instead I meet you and end up having to take you home. You are lucky I only live a 2-minute walk away from the park. Now, where do you live?"

Vincent blinked at him, his mind trying to register all of what the man had just said to him.

" Home … it is … near the old school. The really big one ... that is near the new supermarket." Vincent gasped.

Sephiroth sighed. He already had his shoes on.

XXXX

"Anywhere near here?"

They had been walking for the past half hour. Sephiroth was nearly carrying Vincent now.

The raven head mutely nodded. His eyes glazed over.

" Where abouts?" asked Sephiroth when he saw the nod. " Vincent? Vincent?!"

" Umm … in the house … on the end of this street."

" Alright!" Sephiroth smiled at Vincent. He shifted his grip and began walking again.

They reached the end and Sephiroth looked around. They only place here was a massive house. It had a big garden with dying leaves scattered around, which fluttered when the breeze got under them.

" Where now?" Asked the silver-headed teen.

" Here …"

" Here?! In the really big one?!"

Vincent grunted. And they moved up through the garden.

XXXX

(A bit in Sephy's perspective.)

Soon, Vincent was lying in his own bed. Fast asleep.

Sephiroth was sat beside him. He brushed a few loose hairs out of Vincent's face.

When they had got in. one of the servants had taken Vincent from him and another led Sephiroth to the other's room. They had told him he could stay for a while, if not to just put Vincent's bag down and leave.

Sephiroth had chosen to stay for a little while.

' Why am I here? He is just some kid in my class. I have loads of better things to do! It's my birthday. I'm 18 today and instead of going into college and getting stuff off people I am sat here with someone I hardly know.'

He sighed and glanced back at Vincent's ashen face.

' I hope he gets better soon. No one likes to be ill and it's a shame because he looks much nicer when he smiles … not that I think he looks nice … Just in comparison with normal.'

Sephiroth blushed slightly and began trying to avoid thinking.

' Not thinking is very hard. And very boring, I'll just think of something else! But what to think of. Maybe what I am doing tonight. I still don't know. I shouldn't stay here too long. I have to tell my friend's every thing is still happening. Heh, I'm doing a good job at thinking about his pretty face! '

He leaned over Vincent's head and stared intently at the face below him. His lips ghosted over the other's forehead before he could stop himself. He jolted back and stared. His blush went right to his ears.

" I'm going now, Vincent. Bye!"

He practically ran out the room.

XXXX

Please review!


	6. Thoughts

**This was a difficult chapter … I knew what I wanted to say, but it wouldn't go right!**

**It took me a while to get right, a long while frowns**

**Never mind, let's get on with it.**

**EDITED!**

Chapter 6 –thoughts

Vincent was sat in class. It was a few weeks since he had been ill and it was now the start of December.

He was quite annoyed because he could remember someone had helped him out, took him home and he was pretty sure they had sat with him for a while. But who had it been? They servants were no help because they just laughed and said a very handsome young man.

That was no help really. It could be anyone from Ansem to Squall! They refused to help him anymore.

' They are useless anyway!' Vincent thought sourly. ' I hope it was Ansem. He's really cute. Okay … I did not just think that. But I am really lucky; my class has loads of cute guys in it. I think I remember the guy having silver hair … but I could be wrong.'

He sighed and shifted. They were meant to be doing an essay plan, but his mind was not with it at all. Vincent stifled a yawn and began scribbling on his paper. It was a very basic plan 'for, against, conclusion. Remember to include studies.' But it was better than nothing.

This was a boring lesson. Usually philosophy was a fascinating subject. He enjoyed hearing the opinions of different people on certain subjects, but writing about it was boring!

' I wish Beatrix was in this class. Then I could talk to someone. I don't think she has a lesson now. I have biology next, then lunch and chemistry with her!'

Vincent stretched, his back cracked loudly in a number of places and he received a few weird looks for some members of the class. He stretched his arms in front of him, clicked a few fingers then went back to daydreaming.

' I get a weird feeling when I think of biology now. I wonder why. Ansem isn't in it.' Vincent grinned to himself. ' He is in this class. And he is sat opposite me. Maybe in the next thing we do as a pair, I can work with him. Although I don't think my Dad will like him.'

He sighed and stared at his watch, just half an hour left.

XXX

At lunch, Vincent sat in the library with Beatrix. He had just come out of biology, which had been a strange lesson. Sephiroth had been talking endlessly to him again, then stopping half way through a conversation and turning away.

Beatrix had grinned like a maniac when he told her. She did worry him sometimes.

Vincent was worried.

'He had been very red. Was he ill? Maybe it was Sephiroth who had helped me. He has silver hair and is very handsome. It would explain the strange feeling I get in biology and then it would also explain why Sephiroth was so red. He had practically carried me home! Oh no, I made him ill!'

Vincent gasped. 'It's my fault.'

"What's wrong?" Beatrix was staring at him.

" You know I was ill, and someone helped me home. I think it was Sephiroth. It would mean I made him ill by being near him!"

Beatrix just stared at him. Her hand froze in the action of moving her sandwich to her mouth. After a few moments she blinked and shook her head.

" If you say so."

They went back to eating in silence.

XXX

Sorry it's so short; I'm exhausted and should be in bed. Please review; it would make my effort worth it.


	7. Jealous?

**I'm starting this so soon after my last chapter because my Internet is down and I have nothing else to do … I am supposed to be doing homework but as its down I'm stuck and cant get help! I'm going to do a number of different viewpoints rather than Vincent's today.**

**EDITED**

**As always, if you read I would love it if you'd review!**

**Chapter 7 ** – **Jealous?**

(Beatrix's pov)

' Vincent sure does stare a lot. I wonder if he is paying attention.'

The young woman kept her gaze fixed on the teacher.

' I'm so lucky, we have the hottest teacher in the college as one of our chemistry teachers, and I get to know his first name because it's not like school where you have _Mr. Smith_ and _Mrs. Heartily_. His name is just perfect. Auron. I love the sound of it.' She sighed and smiled dreamily to herself. ' I wonder what happened to his eye? I guess that just adds to the mystery of him. His flaws seem to make him even more perfect. I hope the rumours that he is dating a girl in second year are false. That would suck so much.'

" Beatrix!" hissed Vincent, " Beatrix, pay attention, Auron keeps glaring at you!"

" What!?" whispered Beatrix. " I thought I was paying attention to the teacher."

Vincent smirked and leaned closer. " To his words, Beatrix."

She flushed and glared at her folder. 'Even Vincent can tell when I have a crush. Am I that obvious? Still, it's not like he hides it well.'

" Who do you like better? Ansem or Sephiroth?"

" What?" Vincent began to blush. " What is that supposed to mean?"

" Nothing!" The brunette grinned and attempted to put on an innocent face, " But please, do answer my question!"

" Well, Sephiroth is really nice to me, even if he isn't to most people. But Ansem is very … umm … well, he … looks … kinda … actually, Sephiroth looks better than Ansem. They both have lovely long silver hair. But Sephiroth has beautiful eyes. They kinda glimmer and shine when you look at them. It's really nice. But Ansem's laugh is amazing. It's like there is music in it. But … you are staring at me in a weird way …"

Vincent scratched the back of his neck, his face once again red.

" Tell anyone what I just said," he hissed, " and I will never ever forgive you!"

She smiled. ' He really likes them both. And if I am right, I think Sephiroth likes him. But what about Ansem? Hmm …'

XXX

(Sephiroth again!)

Sephiroth sat in his English class. It was, yet again, boring stuff.

' This is so easy! It's ridiculous. I feel like I am in school again. At least it is easier than biology! I can't believe I have to do it again! I totally flunked it last year.'

"Sephiroth!" called the teacher, as Sephiroth nearly had a heart attack.

" Please, Quistis! Don't do that!" he gasped, he threw a hand to his forehead dramatically, to try hide his embarrassment.

She laughed and went back to calling the register.

XXX

After class, the silver haired teen went down to the library. He knew Vincent would be there and the kid was clever.

" What? What is Ansem doing there? He knows I like Vincent so why is he sat like that with him?"

Ansem was sat, leaning on Vincent and smiling. It looked like Vincent was helping him with work, but Sephiroth somehow doubted that is what they were doing, especially as Vincent was bright red.

' He looks a little uncomfortable though. I'll go over … or should I? What if they really are doing work? I know! Ansem is supposed to be my friend; I'll go over and ask if he is coming to the shops to get some lunch. Ha! Perfect!'

Sephiroth slowly made his way over.

" Therefore, it is _a priori_! See?" He could hear Vincent's soft voice.

" No! It makes no sense!" Ansem's lower voice.

" Really? It's very simple. I don't see why you wouldn't. If I say all _black_ birds … not the breed … if they are all black. Do you need to go see every black bird to see that is black?"

" Umm … no?"

" Exactly! Therefore it is _a priori_! Not _a posteriori_!"

" Why can't they just speak in English?"

" Simple," laughed Vincent, the beautiful melodies of his laughter ringing through the room. "If they weren't English they wouldn't really speak it!"

"Not even Plato?"

" No! He didn't come from an English speaking company!"

Ansem grinned. " Never mind."

Sephiroth stood next to Ansem. ' Time to interrupt.'

" Are you coming for lunch?" He asked softly, glancing at Vincent. The teen smiled gently at him.

" Of course, as long as Vincent doesn't mind!"

The boy looked at him, his smile gone.

" Not at all, but Sephiroth? Will you come here later? We need to work on the write up from our experiment."

" We have to write it up?" Sephiroth looked in horror at him. " I did practically nothing!"

" I know," Vincent smiled again, " That's why I was wondering if you would like help!"

Sephiroth adopted his regular smirk.

" Definitely."

XXX

There, another one done!

Wow, the chapter itself is about 800 words long!

Please review!


	8. Through the garden

**Oki, time for another chapter! I once again have done my homework so I'll get this done now!**

**EDITED**

**Hmm ... shall Vincent be with Ansem or not? Lol, we shall see!**

**And I don't own sailor moon. : P … or FF7, but I think we all knew that. Or else Vincent would have been with Sephiroth!**

**Chapter 8 – Through the garden.**

" No! Zoicite can't die! NO! It's not allowed!"

Beatrix was sat in Vincent's room, watching anime on his laptop while Vincent scribbled away at his essay. The brunette was sat on her knees staring at the screen, tears in her eyes.

" No, what will Kunzite do? Don't die!"

Vincent spun around and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

" Are you crying? It's not that good! Is it?"

" He was my favourite character!" She hissed, " And if you tell anyone about this you will be missing a head!"

Vincent grinned as he stood up and went to the door.

" I won't say a word! Wouldn't want to ruin your image now, would we?" He opened the door, before turning his head to look at her, " Would you like a cup of tea? I am just going to get one."

" Yes please."

XXX

" Ha! …Oh? Uh-oh! … Nngh! Ack! Ow, that hurt!"

Vincent and Beatrix were out in the garden, sparring. Beatrix was losing, she wasn't happy.

" I … am meant … to win! I am … the one … who … urgh … uses swords often. Not … you!"

Vincent laughed. He stopped and signalled for Beatrix to do the same.

" Not really. I spar with my Dad using swords. But I prefer guns!"

"Why don't you use them then?"

Vincent laughed. " You can't spar with firearms! That would be way too dangerous. Besides, my Dad can't use them!"

They turned and began to walk around as they talked, over towards the orchards in the field behind the garden. The winter sun cast its light down, the trees formed eerie shadows as the rays halted at their presence.

They walked through the fields, discussing anything that came to mind. Although, they did avoid one subject: their love life. Neither one of them wished to discuss what was happening in it. Vincent was unsure as to whether he liked Sephiroth or Ansem, although he didn't really think it would make a difference if he did, as they only like him due to his intelligence and Beatrix liked Auron, but she wasn't willing to admit it to anyone.

The sun moved across the celestial ocean and shimmered as it lowered itself, darkened the area. The wind sang a song of horror as it howled though the trees. The trees threw themselves around, rattling loudly like scraping nails. Crows angrily cried as they swooped in the wind.

Vincent's head shot up as a scream echoed through the air. The two looked around, they hadn't realised it was getting dark.

Vincent nervously twirled the sword in his fingers. ' Someone screamed, I'm sure of it. Should I go tell my Dad? Or should I see what's happening? I don't want to lead Beatrix to danger, but I don't want to leave someone who needs help.'

Vincent quickly made up his mind.

" Beatrix, I'm going to go see what that was! You go back and tell my Dad! Or someone! Alright?"

" Right," She nodded her head. " Stay safe!"

She turned and began running back. Vincent sprinted in the opposite direction.

XXX

When Beatrix ran over with Grimoire, Vincent was sat on the grass beside an aging woman. A man lay unconscious beside them.

"Oh my goodness," mumbled Grimoire, " Are you two alright? What happened?"

" I am fine, thank you!" The woman smiled and stood up, " Thanks to this young man, I am. He was very helpful."

" I am glad!" Vincent grinned as his father beamed at him. He went back to looking at the woman, his grin gone. " What is your name? Do you live nearby?"

" I am Lady Riza. I do live quite nearby. I was walking home when this man attacked me, probably due to my wearing expensive jewellery. I don't think he was trying to kidnap me, which has happened a few times. Now come, let us get back to somewhere safe and we can talk some more."

XXX

Chapter 8 is done! Yay! Now, please review and I shall try to update quicker.

And I love Sailor Moon. It used to be on TV when I was little. But when I found it on youtube and tried to watch it in English, it was too weird. So I watched it in Japanese instead!


	9. Mother and brother

**My Internet isn't working again, so I'm going to do another chapter!**

**EDITED**

**Can't think of any thing I want to say so I'll just start.**

Chapter 9 – mother and brother. 

Vincent sat, staring out of the window. His interest in the class had disappeared again.

' I'm never going it get anywhere if I can't listen. But I just don't want to. I couldn't care less about going to university right now. I just want to go to bed and curl up there for a while.'

He sighed. He had seen Sephiroth with some girl yesterday. They had seemed very close. It was not something he had wanted to see.

' It must have been his girlfriend. I know her … she is still in school. Aerith. She comes over sometimes when Professor Gast visits my Dad.'

He sighed again and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

' Big deal, he has a girlfriend! What do I care? It has nothing to do with me whatsoever! I'll just carry on as normal! I don't need people! I never have before! But he asked me over to do some work with him in a few days. At his house. I feel so nervous I think I'm going to be sick! I want to go home and just forget about it!'

He groaned and put his head on the desk. Life was not going the way he wanted it to! And Beatrix seemed really busy so he didn't want to go to her with all his complaints! She had enough troubles and her mother was currently ill in hospital, which was why he was sat alone in chemistry. Beatrix was at the hospital.

' How awful! To fall ill a few weeks before Christmas. How I would hate that. But I sure hope she gets out soon!'

Vincent looked around and realised that people were working. He looked at the board, but nothing was written there. Leaning over, he asked Squall what it was they were supposed to be doing, before getting on with his work.

XXX

' But I do wonder what it is like to have a mother who is always there for you. My mother died on my birth day. So Patrick and I grew up with out a mother. And now that Patrick is gone I have my Dad. And nobody else, not even my sister anymore. But I don't need anyone else. I am fine as I am.'

Vincent frowned. Another lesson he hadn't been listening in. the maths teacher was doing some marking while the class was working. Without Vincent.

' Ohh, not again! I really should listen. Five minutes left. Let's look like I am working! Five minutes then I can go home!'

XXX

" Vincent! Vincent, wait up!"

"Hmm?"

Vincent turned to see Sephiroth running over. He felt his heart jump uncomfortably in his chest.

" Yes?"

" Can you come over tomorrow instead? I am going out with my parents on Wednesday so you can't come over."

' Tomorrow? That was kinda soon. And it is Patrick's anniversary tomorrow. I had planned to go to his grave and think for a while after college.'

" Umm … Will we be long? There is something I wanted to do …"

Sephiroth smiled, and despite his sad feeling, Vincent felt his heart jump again.

" No worries, we can be as quick as reasonably possible."

Vincent smiled slightly. " Thanks."

Sephiroth excused himself and Vincent turned and left.

' They still haven't found her, they one who shot him.'

XXXX

It's not hard to guess who Patrick is from my title. But I will say anyway. He is an OC who was Vincent's twin brother. He isn't going to play a big role as he was shot dead in the first chapter. (if you can remember.)

It was a VERY short chapter. But I have to go!


	10. Her

**Oki, I have had a very bad week! Nothing has gone right so far :( … it is a little bit annoying! … But that might just be me!**

**Heh, footballers playing outside. What a lovely sight! I watch them from my seat in one of my classes. … yeah, enough of that. Let's get on with the story.**

**By tea, I don't mean the drink. I mean the meal.**

**EDITED**

**Chapter 10 – Her.**

Vincent was sat staring at the footballers running around outside. He could see Ansem on the sidelines, cheering some people on. Tidus and Shuijin were doing their usual 'confuse people by doing some kind of synchronized thing.' Reno was joining in as well.

' Mustn't be a lesson then. Reno didn't take any kind of sporting thing. Even if Shuijin and Tidus did try to convince him. They did fail at getting Rufus to do so as well, but that was doomed from the beginning. '

Vincent grinned, it was last lesson of the day and he was going over Sephiroth's house soon. While he was looking forward to it, there was this odd feeling of dread in his gut that was rather annoying.

He turned his eyes back to the board, where the teacher was explaining some mathematical problem.

' Time flies when you are having fun. Such a shame this is incredibly boring. Maybe if I found it hard it would be of more interest but I just find it quite easy. It's no problem to work out … but the effort to work it out … uurrggghhh!'

XXX

Vincent began packing his stuff away. The lesson had gotten even more boring when it had begun to rain, as the footballers had gone in so he had no one to watch. But it had finally ended. Finally. And they had been working so he had had no chance to sleep.

' Right, now to find Sephiroth. I wonder where he will be.'

Vincent made his way out the doors towards the trees, the pathway was crowded but he had a feeling Sephiroth wouldn't wait for him there. It would be near impossible to find him.

Sephiroth was stood under a tree. He had a frown on his pale face as water dripped onto him from the leaves. Vincent grinned, but quickly straightened his face.

" You look a little wet."

" Yeah," Sephiroth huffed. He was drenched. " And I have only been out here 2 minutes. Let's hurry up and go. I don't want to get a cold."

Vincent smiled as Sephiroth quickly turned and began to walk.

They hurried down the street, through the park and to Sephiroth's house. They were both soaked through by the time they got inside.

" Halt!" came a voice from another room as they shut the front door. " Do not take another step! I don't want the place a mess!"

A man with shoulder length black hair came into the hall and looked at them.

" Hmm … you look familiar, have we met?" He frowned at Vincent in a contemplating way (What a great word! Contemplating … ).

" Umm … you look like someone I've seen my father with."

" His name, if you please?"

" Grimoire. Valentine."

The man's eyes widened as he smiled, the same smile Sephiroth had, Vincent noticed.

" Grimoire's son. Vincent, I believe. I am Timothy Hojo, but most people call me Hojo. You can if you wish."

Vincent nodded his head. The man turned to his son, looking him up and down. A look of irritation mixed with amusement came upon his face.

" You to go upstairs and get dried. I won't have you messing up my house. Go. Now."

He turned and went into another room as his voice called back.

" Tea will be in an hour."

XXX

Vincent was sat down with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He had a pair of Sephiroth's old jeans on, as his own were dripping, as well as one of his old shirts and jumpers.

The teen sighed. Nearly all of his clothes were in a bag, but his socks were on a radiator so he could put them on later. The trainers were on it as well.

' It feels weird to be in someone else's clothes. They smell different. But at least they are warm. I feel much better.'

They had gotten a little bit of work done, and then they had eaten. Now, Vincent was sitting on the bed he had been on nearly a month ago. This time, however, he didn't have a fever. He was also aware that Sephiroth was sitting right next to him.

' He's so close.' Vincent's mind was shouting, but his voice made no noise. ' He's leaning on me. It's actually kind of nice, but still. Wait. No. Right, he isn't leaning on me. He isn't sitting all that close. Just tell yourself that and everything will be fine.'

Vincent shifted away from the silver-haired male. A blush on his face.

" Work! W ... we need to get it done."

" Oh, of course. If you are feeling better now. You were shivering quite a lot earlier."

Vincent's face remained red as he stared flatly at him.

" Thanks." He said, with no enthusiasm in his voice. Sephiroth stared at him for a few moments before he laughed. Vincent's expression changed to a grin.

' I love it when he smiles. It makes his face shine. And I know Ansem has a lovely smile, but when he is alone, Sephiroth has one that leaves his in darkness. It's beautiful. I like it when he smiles; he only does it when we are alone. It makes me feel as though it is just for me!'

XXX

By the end of the evening, Vincent was leaning against Sephiroth. He was exhausted. They had gotten all of their work done, as well as lots of revision.

Sephiroth stretched carefully. Before his arms came back down, one resting on Vincent as he leaned back.

' My pillow moved. Why did it do that? Never mind. Unimportant. What I do need to do is turn off that light.'

He opened his eyes and sat up.

" What?"

" What's the matter, Vincent?" Sephiroth raised his brow.

" N… nothing, nothing at all." ' Unless you count thinking I was at home. That was weird!'

Sephiroth smirked and stood up.

" Home time. You were falling asleep."

" Was not."

But Vincent stood too and didn't object. He pulled his socks and shoes on, and then grabbed his bags. His clothes weren't dripping anymore, but they were still wet.

They went down the stairs and to the front door.

" I'll see you tomorrow, Vincent."

" Yeah, tomorrow." 'What a sad feeling I have just now. How random. Oh, maybe it's because I forgot to visit Mum and Patrick today. I feel pretty bad about that.'

Vincent turned, as the front door opened.

" Mum," Sephiroth smiled, " Welcome home."

The brown-haired woman didn't reply. Instead, her gaze settled on Vincent. She and Vincent both went pale.

" I ... I … I am going to go, Sephiroth. S … see … see you later."

Vincent turned and ran outside. He could hear Sephiroth shouting after him but didn't care. There was an acidy feeling burning in his throat. He had to get home, but he couldn't see where he was. His eyes were too blurred to see properly. Home was the only thing on his mind now. His legs seemed to move themselves. Vincent had no control over them. All he knew was that if he stopped, they would stop working altogether.

" Vincent?!"

It was his father's voice, and he was in a warm place.

' Must be home.'

" Vincent, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" 2 arms encircled him and he laid his head on the man's chest as he sobbed. " Vincent?"

'Home. I'm home.'

" Vincent, what's wrong. Tell me, then we can get to your change in clothing."

' Sounds like a joke. Said in a kind voice. But …'

" It was her. Her. I saw her, Dad."

XXX

Done! Longer than my others I think.

You might guess, but I do like Hojo!

Please review.


	11. Sleep

**Oki, thanks to those who reviewed. It was much appreciated.**

**I think I have about 7 chapters left after this … but I might add or take some away.**

**Yuan is from Tales of Symphonia (very good game!)**

**I am up to Chapter 11 already? Wow!**

**It has all been edited now, but if you see any other mistakes I would appreciate it if you told me.**

**Chapter 11 – Sleep.**

Vincent sat and stared out of the window. His father was busy today; he wouldn't be home till after midnight. And it was the holidays so Vincent was at home with just the servants for company.

' Having a scientist for a father can be very annoying sometimes, especially when he gets really caught up in his work. But, I guess he does love it. I wonder what to get him for Christmas. Hopefully I will think of something he likes. I wonder what to get Yuan. It is ages since I last saw him. But it is nice to hold onto old friendships. Somehow, I don't think his mother will appreciate it if I get him the double-sided sword he wants so badly! Maybe a goldfish.' Vincent grinned. He had already gotten Beatrix something.

Someone knocked on his bedroom door, and then a servant's head popped in.

" There is someone here to see you, honey." The old woman grinned, and whispered, " It's the young man who brought you home last month."

Her head disappeared and then the door opened fully. He watched as Sephiroth was shoved into the room, before the door was shut.

" I know this is your home and all, Vincent," Sephiroth turned to look at Vincent, " but that old woman is really scary."

Vincent grinned.

" Yeah. Do you want to sit down? Are you here for some reason?"

Sephiroth took a seat next to Vincent.

" Not anything important. I took some stuff to the lab my Dad works at, like I often do. I saw your father there. I remembered you said you only live with your Dad so I figured I'd come visit and see if you wanted to do something?"

" Umm … you are welcome to stay. But just one question. Are you ill? Or are you just too hot? Because you are bright red again. It looks quite uncomfortable. I hope I don't seem rude asking but, it's just if you are ill, maybe we should go back to your house so you can rest!"

Sephiroth went even redder and stood up. He faced Vincent for a moment, his mouth flapping but no words coming out. The teen rubbed the back of his neck and spun around so his back was to Vincent.

" I'm fine. Don't worry! Really!"

Vincent frowned. What if he was ill and just hiding it?

" I guess we can sit down and talk until you feel better. I'm not sure I totally believe you."

Sephiroth sighed and plopped down.

XXX

" Really? I can't believe you did something that daft! Really! No way!" Vincent was laughing! The melodies from his throat seemed to give life to the room. Sephiroth considered it the most beautiful thing of all. But he was still embarrassed about telling Vincent anecdotes.

" Look, I was 14! I was a stage where I had lots of mood swings!"

" That had got to be one of the best stories of mood swings I have ever heard!" Vincent shifted at smiled at Sephiroth, " Thank you for sharing it with me!"

Sephiroth squirmed where he was sitting, on the edge of Vincent bed, right beside the other.

'Sephiroth's face has reddened again. His face always seems to be red about me. How odd. Do I make him ill? Is that possible?'

" Aww, Vincent. Your face has gone into an adorable frown. Is something the matter?"

" Adorable?"

Sephiroth's face went bright red and he began to stutter. But Vincent just laughed happily.

" Aww, Sephy! I'm glad you think I'm adorable!"

Sephiroth's face got even redder. He was really embarrassed.

" Sephy?" He whispered.

" I think it suits you!" laughed Vincent.

Sephiroth smiled and then began to chuckle. Soon they were both happily laughing away. The door opened and the old servant popped her head in again.

" Are you alright dear? Nothing is the matter is it? You are both laughing like maniacs so it's a little worrying."

" Oh. I'm so sorry. No, everything is fine. Although I would like a drink please!"

She smiled with obvious relief. " Okay honey. What would you like? Tea?"

" Yes please!" Vincent nodded eagerly. " Would you like something … _Sephy?_"

The silver-headed teen chuckled. " Could I have some tea as well please?"

" Of course. Milk, no sugar?"

" Please!" Sephiroth looked as eager as Vincent at the thought of getting a hot drink.

The woman shook her head and laughed softly as she shut the door.

" That reminds me. Last week when you were over you ran off pretty quickly. Was something the matter? Have you met my mother before?"

" Oh. Umm … I'm not too sure. She just … reminded me of someone. Its not something I like to think about."

Vincent had a really sad look upon his face. He actually looked as though he was about to cry, so Sephiroth leaned over and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Vincent stiffen, but then relax and return the hug.

They sat like that until a knock on the door came as the woman returned with the tea.

XXX

About an hour later, they were both reading their books. Or at least, Sephiroth was reading his book while Vincent tiered on the edge of sleep.

After a few moments Vincent silently decided Sephiroth looked like a good pillow, as the older teen was using his a backrest. He shifted so his head was resting against his shoulder. Sephiroth looked down at him, but didn't say a word. He just moved slightly to help make Vincent more comfortable and went back to his book.

As Vincent drifted off to sleep, he realised his head seemed to be on something softer than a shoulder bone, but he wasn't awake long enough to contemplate it.

XXX

(Sephiroth's viewpoint.)

A few hours later, Sephiroth's phone went off. It was Reno. But neither was awake to answer it.

A few minutes later then phone rang again. This time, Sephiroth stirred. He fumbled for is phone and hit the 'receive call' button.

" Yeah? Reno? Is something wrong? …. No, I was just asleep. But don't let that worry you … no, I didn't think it would."

Sephiroth sat up. Vincent's head was on his lap, where it was fallen when he had gone to sleep.

Reno wanted to know if he was coming out soon. They were meant to be going to play football with a few of the other guys. Aerith, Tifa and Cloud's other friends would probably be going along.

He sat up, and moved Vincent so he was in a comfortable position. He quickly scribbled a note and left.

XXX

Reno really didn't know when to mind his own business. He wanted to know where Sephiroth had been all day.

" Tell meeeeeee. Come on! There's no way you can resist these eyes!"

" What eyes?"

" My hurt puppy-dog eyes!"

" Is that what they are meant to be? I thought you were just pulling silly faces."

Reno grinned. It wasn't often they took offence in what the other said. But Reno was determined to find out where he was. He hadn't said it was nowhere important like he usually did!

XXX

There, hope you enjoyed it. And I will go through tomorrow and correct my mistakes.

Please review.


	12. A Day in the Life of Reno

**Oki, I am back! … I decided it's time to get another chapter done!**

**Sindad-kri: updating now :P … and thanks! I'm glad to hear you like it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Chapter 12 – A day in the life of Reno.**

****

(Reno's POV)

Reno walked over to Vincent. The young man was sat staring out of the window in maths. Vincent rarely seemed to pay attention in maths though, but neither did Reno, so he couldn't complain.

" Valentine … do you like Sephiroth?"

Vincent gazed out the window for a few more moments before turning his head to look at Reno.

"Hmm?"

" Do you like Sephiroth? Easy bloody question. He is always staring at you. And talking about you, so I was wondering."

' Hope he doesn't think me too fucking weird. I don't usually talk to him, but this is serious!'

" He is one of the few people who have been nice to me while I have been here."

"Reno! Get back to your seat! We aren't finished working!" Teacher had seen him.

Reno stood up and walked back to his seat.

* * *

3rd lesson on Fridays was a free for Reno, so he was outside playing football with Tidus and Shuijin as per usual.

As always, Yuna and Rikku we sat beside Ansem watching them play. Sephiroth was in English this lesson, but in an hour he would be out. Then they had another lesson, then they could talk!

' I'm really curious! I can't help it. The more Sephiroth tells me not to think about it the more I do so! It's quite annoying but never mind. Once he tells me then it will be over and done with. In the past. Unless it's something very very … interesting! Fuck, I've just made myself more curious!'

Reno stopped to catch his breath.

" Unfair, Tidus! I swear you are bloody cheating! Again!"

" Not a chance, Reno. You're just a sore looser. Especially as Elena is watching us."

Reno spun around; his eyes flew over the sidelines. No one except Yuna, Rikku, Ansem and a few others were there. No Elena. He flushed angrily. Tidus had tricked him again!

" Fuck, Tidus! I'll beat you this time for sure! You aren't getting away with that one."

* * *

45 minutes later they were walking over to the changing rooms. They had stopped 10 minutes early so they could go shower before they had another lesson. Teachers didn't really like it if you walked in dripping mud. Shame. It happened often with Reno when he had been playing with those two.

After getting cleaned up, Reno walked out and over to the trees that lined the pavement into the college. Rufus was stood there. He was gazing absentmindedly out at the field.

'Is he looking for Tseng? Tall, dark and creepy left ages ago, when his lessons for the day finished. Lucky bastard. I have geography next. Although, that is bloody easy!'

Reno grinned. He set off to his locker. As nice as it was to daydream, Tot did not like it when he was late.

' I need to turn up on time. See if I can give my dear old friend a heart attack!'

He gave Rufus one last glance before entering the building.

* * *

' Garnet sure does have a nice butt. Wish she would wiggle a little bit more though. Although, Elena doesn't like it when I stare. She gets jealous that my eyes happen to trail over something that is fucking perfectly formed and doesn't belong to her. Maybe I should ask her out. Hmm …'

" Reno. I am sure that your thoughts are most fascinating. But unless they are about this subject then I would appreciate it if you paid more attention."

" Sorry, Tot. I was thinking about certain … formations."

" Fascinating. But we are doing wind right now. Keep up."

Reno sighed and went back to staring at Garnet, but now he was thinking about Elena.

* * *

" Finally. Tot's lesson is over. I thought he was never going to let us out."

He saw Elena. ' Should I? Should I not? Hmm …' He frowned, but only for half a moment.

" Hey, Elena!" He quickly caught her up. " Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

Elena looked up at him, her large blue eyes showed her curiosity. " Nope. I was going to go spend some of the money I got for Christmas, but Mum won't let me go alone."

" Really? Hmm … " 'Perfect! Absolutely perfect.' Reno smiled as gently as he could. " Would you like to go with me? We could go shopping for a little. Then have something to eat. Then go to the cinema or something."

" The cinema?"

He put her hand on her shoulder and did his best puppy dog look – the one Sephiroth insulted.

" Well … I guess I could. If I was going with you, Mum wouldn't mind too much."

Reno grinned. " After college?" she nodded. " It's a date!" He quickly walked off so she couldn't say no.

* * *

" What are you grinning about?" Sephiroth was walking beside him as they went home.

" Someone has a date after college tomorrow with Elena."

" Who? Tseng? She really liked him last year."

" No, idiot! Me!" Reno tried to look hurt. But Sephiroth just ignored his attempts.

" Really? Well done. I hope you are going to … woo her romantically over dinner!"

"What? Fuck no … we are going to town and then for pizza. Then to see a film. Maybe a horror."

Sephiroth sighed. " You don't take girls to see horror films. Now, I could take Vincent, as he is a guy. But you just don't take girls."

" You think Vincent could cope with a horror?"

" Maybe. If not, it would be good for me. He would cling to my sleeve and hide his face. So I would put an arm around him. Then we would sit like that and he would rest his head against my chest …"

Sephiroth trailed off as Reno raised his brow.

" You have thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

" Heh. You can tell?"

Reno grinned. Sephiroth was hopeless. " Ask him out to the cinema then. See if it actually happens!"

Sephiroth smirked. " I might."

* * *

There, another one done! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! 


	13. Earrings

**Oki, I figured it was time for an update … so here it is! And woo! I have broken up from college for Christmas! **

**I will mention again that I don't own it … I think you know, but it's a while since I said.**

**Chapter 13 – earrings**

Vincent sat, staring aimlessly outside. It was spring and the flowers had buds, the trees had leaves and most people had a smile on their face.

Vincent didn't. He was staring out the window, not focusing on anything. He was attempting not to cry. It would be awful to cry in class.

His biology teacher slammed his hands down onto Vincent's desk.

" Pay attention, Vincent! I am not going to go through this properly again and you will need it for your exam in the summer!"

Vincent made no reply. There was a lump in his throat that refused to budge.

" Vincent!"

" Yes …" He whispered.

" Still awake? Good!" the man walked back to the interactive white board and carried on with his lesson.

Vincent began attempting to concentrate again, but it was useless. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept wandering. All he could think about was what had happened the night before. It probably had some explanation as to why Sephiroth was not in class that morning.

' Sephiroth was really nice. He took me to the cinema, and we had a good time. But I don't understand what the matter was. Why did he suddenly run off? Did I upset him? I remember seeing Aerith … maybe that was it! Maybe he just wants to be friends and he is going out with Aerith! Oh god, I want to see him and ask. But I don't want to hear the answer.'

Vincent put his head in his arms. He was on the verge of crying.

' I am so confused. What if I made a mistake in thinking he liked me. What if he was just doing it for a bet!!! Oh god, no. No. No. No. He wouldn't. No. No. He is too nice for that! Okay, right. Concentrate. Get this work done. Oh no. I'm crying. Right. Don't look up. No one needs to know.'

He sniffed and grabbed his pen, keeping his face turned away form everyone else. Vincent finally began to get his work done.

* * *

(Sephy's POV)

' God, my throat hurts. It hurts so much. I'm really hungry too. That sucks. Mom won't let me eat. But, she has gone out to work, I'm sure. After deciding I was ill, she will have got her stuff and gone. I know Dad left ages ago. He always does. But it means he gets back sooner.'

Sephiroth was lying in bed. His glands in the throat were swollen and his mother had decided he was too ill for college and phoned in to tell them.

She had demanded to know whom he had been out with last night, but he refused to tell her any more than 'someone from college' which did not impress her. But Sephiroth was aware that she did not like Vincent as it was so he wasn't going to make that worse!

' I hope Vincent isn't angry with me. I did run off last night. I was about to vomit, but I just buggered off without saying anything. I didn't even come back. Dad will have their house number somewhere. I will phone later – when college has finished.'

With that thought Sephiroth turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

Sephiroth was stood next to Vincent the next day, on the field in front of the college. Vincent was wearing a black shirt, a pair of black jeans and a deep red bandana. Sephiroth had a light blue tee shirt on; a pair of dark blue jeans and neither of them had any shoes on. Vincent had his back to Sephiroth.

" Vincent? Are you alright?"

Vincent turned slightly to him. His face was streaked with tears.

" How could you? Really? How could you do that to me?"

" What?" Sephiroth frowned. 'What is going on? Why is he crying? Is it because I left him the other day?'

Vincent turned the rest of the way. His face had blood streaming down the side of it. Half of it looked like he had been in a really bad fight, but the rest of his face was just wet with tears.

" I never realised you hated me so much. How could I be so stupid!?"

" What?! I don't hate you!"

A little child ran over to Vincent.

" Daddy? Can we go? I don't like it here."

Vincent looked at the boy and nodded his head. The child pulled a face at Sephiroth. As Vincent spun, the light caught the left earring he was wearing. The red of it was reflected into Sephiroth's eyes, causing him to shut them. When he opened them again, Vincent and the child had both gone.

It was now night and Sephiroth began to run out of the park. It was really weird. Something wasn't right. As he ran, someone grabbed his arm. It was a man who looked a mess. He had blood dripping off his face as though he had already been in a fight.

" Do you want some?"

" What?" Sephiroth was really confused. He wanted to go home.

" Don't play dumb, wise guy!"

Sephiroth frowned, but parried the blow to his head. When he spun around, he realised it was Ansem.

" Ansem! What are you doing? Why are you attacking me?"

" How could, Sephiroth? Really? How could you do that?"

" Do what?!" Yelped Sephiroth as he ducked away from another hit.

" Really! I thought better of you!"

Sephiroth turned and began running as fast as he could. He was nearly at the end of a park when he ran into Aerith.

" Ow! Aerith? I'm so sorry."

Aerith looked up at him. Then down again, she had a gapping hole in her chest. The blood stained her pink dress.

" First Vincent. Now me. How could you Sephiroth?"

She looked up, tears glistening in her eyes.

" What? Aerith, what's going on?"

" Words can hurt Sephiroth. I thought you knew that. Now look at what as happened."

As she lowered her head, he pink studs caught the light of a street lamp. Sephiroth shut his eyes again.

When he opened them, he was in bed. His Dad was bobbed down next to him.

" Oh, thank goodness! I was getting worried, you wouldn't wake up!"

' A dream? Hell, it was a nightmare.'

Hojo wrapped his arms around Sephiroth. Sephiroth returned the hug tightly. He could remember most of his dream. It had been terrifying. But still, Sephiroth was curious about one thing:

What did he do in it to upset everyone so much?

* * *

There we go! Another one done. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 


	14. Memories old and new

**Oki, thanks for the reviews! Hope you all had a good Christmas and will have a great New Year! It took me a long time to figure out how to do this but it will work properly now! **

**Vincent is 22 and Sheena – from Tales of Symphonia and doesn't belong to me – is his fiancée, she's 23. I think I spelt her name right.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 – Memories – old and new. **

****

Vincent leaned over and grabbed a shirt out of his drawer. He refolded it and placed it a case. He was moving into a flat with Sheena.

He grabbed a pair of jeans and was about to fold them. However, he froze. A few strands of log black hair fell in his face as he stared. These weren't just any jeans. Vincent could remember getting them. He had been soaked through, which had been awful. But one thing had been nice: Sephiroth had given him some clothes. And he could still smell Sephiroth on them.

Sephiroth. Vincent still wasn't sure what he thought of him. He could still remember the day the last spoke. It was a few weeks after they had finished college and Vincent had been 18. Sephiroth had come to warn Vincent that his mother was asking a lot of suspicious questions about him. Vincent had run off again. Not because of Sephiroth this time. Someone had shot at him. Someone had shot at him and had continued to do so.

Vincent tried to recall how he felt as he sprinted away from bullets.

'Scared, probably. It is some what expected that I am frightened of have bullets piece the flesh of my body. Very scary thought. I don't want to die. I didn't know who wanted me dead either.'

He sighed as he remembered what happened.

* * *

"Vincent? Vincent! Where the hell are you going?"

Vincent began running. He could hear Sephiroth shouting behind him but didn't stop. Nothing could make him stop.

He ran down the road and around, past the shops. Down a small path towards a nearby lake. Terror flooded his veins when a bullet pieced the soft skin of his back. He stumbled and fell as he yelped. However, his legs were on auto. They wouldn't stop! He got back onto his feet and began running again.

Then, he saw something. Someone. Running along the bank. He began to chase them. He followed them till he reached the lake. Then, knee-deep in water he stopped. He swayed on his feet. He must have lost a good bit of blood; his jumper was a different shade of red. Or was that just the light. He couldn't tell. The water around was lapping against his lower thighs. Someone was moving it.

Sephiroth walked over to where Vincent stood wavering on his feet. His slid his arms around the younger teen's frame and held him. Vincent didn't react but after a few moments he put his weight on the other. He wasn't bothering to hold himself up.

Sleepily, Vincent rested his head on Sephiroth's shoulder. It seemed the person who had been after him had gone. Sephiroth shifted and looked down at him.

The cool late August breeze blew around them. Fish rippled the surface of the water. No voices could b heard. Sephiroth stared into Vincent's eyes. Slowly, leaned moved his head closer to Vincent's. Shifting so his forehead was resting against Vincent's.

They gazed at each other as they moved. Sephiroth's lips brushed over Vincent's. And Vincent passed out. His face was totally white.

* * *

Vincent sighed as he put the jeans into his case. He couldn't remember what happened after that. But he had woken up in hospital. Later on, he had found out it was Lucericia.(sp?)

She had been jealous of Grimoire and shot dead Vincent's brother: Patrick. Vincent had been hidden when she did so and therefore he was not seen.

When she had seen Vincent with Sephiroth so many years later, she panicked. She had been upset enough about killing Patrick but she desperately did not want to be found out. She had sent people after him to kill him. She hounded Sephiroth with questions about him: where he lived, his hobbies, when he generally went out, to which Sephiroth gave very vague answers.

However, when she had gone to court, she admitted to killing Patrick and attempting to kill Vincent. She said she was willing to atone for her mistakes, that it would allow Grimoire and Vincent to rest their memory of him and she would be able to repent.

Vincent found, when speaking to her, that she wasn't anything like he imagined his brother's murderer to be. She was kind, loving and most of all, horrified at what she had done. She had apologised to them both over and over again. Vincent had found himself enjoying her company. She was kind and beautiful. She seemed like a mother and Vincent was rather jealous of Sephiroth for having her. He would have told him so, but Vincent hadn't seen Sephiroth since the day in the lake. Even now, so many years later, Vincent still hadn't seen him.

Vincent sighed and grabbed another shirt.

"Sweetheart? I'm going out now. I've finished packing your other stuff. Your father is coming over in an hour. I should be back by then. Alright?"

Vincent smiled. He didn't care about his feelings for Sephiroth right now. He had someone who made his heart race and who he loved completely. Someone he intended to marry in 3 weeks.

He was moving out of his small flat he shared with Yuan and into a flat with Sheena. Beatrix, Yuna and Rikku would be helping Sheena move her stuff. They were also going to be bridesmaids. Vincent couldn't wait. He could feel excitement swelling up inside him at the thought. But he was also very nervous. He would be married soon. It would be a day to remember.

' She won't even show me which dress she is getting for it. The first time I will see it is when she is walking towards me on her father's arm.'

He grinned and went back to packing. He was nearly done. Lady Riza had offered him a job too. A personal bodyguard, so he would be making good money as she loved to give him stuff and had already promised him a good amount of pay.

' I have enough to support a family. But I have to admit, I wish I could see Sephiroth again.'

* * *

There, done another one. I hope you enjoyed it. I think I have about 3 chapters left. And he will see Sephiroth again, eventually :P 


	15. Sleep eternal

**Oki, time for an update, I think! I decided to plan out what I would type on paper rather than just in my head. It makes things so much easier!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, please reconsider next time those who didn't :P**

**Vincent is 25**

**Aerith is 22**

**Tifa is 21**

**The lullaby is one my mum used to sing to me when ****I couldn't sleep or had a nightmare. I don't know if anyone owns it, but I don't. It took me a while to remember it anyway!**

**Other ages can be worked out or will be told if necessary.**

**Chapter 15 – Sleep.**

****

(Aerith's POV)

Aerith walked over the final sand dune and looked around. It was a glorious summer day. The sand was white, the sea was aqua and there was laughter all around. She tightened her grip on Sora's hand and set off behind Tifa.

Tifa stopped.

" Here, this is a nice spot in the sun and it's not too far from the water's edge for Sora."

She smiled gently and began to set out the blanket. Sora ran off to play near the water. The girls sat down and began to set things for lunch out.

" It's a lovely day. I am glad you decided to come with us!" Aerith smiled at her best friend, who grinned back.

" The bar can cope if I am not there. It's not expected to be busy today anyway!"

Tifa shifted to grab her bag from behind her and froze.

" Vincent? Is that you? Or am I just talking to a stranger?"

The young man on a blanket near them turned. He had long black hair, red eyes, pale skin and dark red studs in his ears.

" Hmm … Tifa, I believe?"

" Yup, and Aerith. Over there is her little 2-year-old son, Sora. Who is trying to drink seawater again." She sat up properly and shouted over at a small brown haired boy. " Sora, quit drinking that. It'll upset your tummy."

The child looked up, his big blue eyes shining. He nodded his head and rubbed his stomach.

" This is my wife, Sheena. My son, Roy, is over there. He is 2 as well. Vidina, my nephew, is the one playing with him. He is 9. His dad, Wakka, is around somewhere."

" Your wife? How lovely!" Aerith smiled dreamily. " Elena and Reno, do you remember them? They were in your year in college. They got married last week. They want a child. Or at least, Elena definitely does."

" Have you seen many people from ages ago? I know Rufus is in some management job, Tseng is in the same job as me, a personal bodyguard. But he works for someone else. Reno I haven't seen in ages and Rude was considering joining the military last I saw him, 4 years ago."

" Hmm … well, people you might know." Tifa had decided to join in. " Beatrix, I think Sephy said she was your friend, and Sephy himself, they are both in the military. Umm … I can't think of anyone. Oh, Tidus and Shuijin, they both play football. But I think that was somewhat expected. They weren't very bright. Cloud …" The girls faces turned slightly sour. " After getting Aerith pregnant, I think he panicked because he buggered off. Then, I moved in with Aerith, she can't raise a child alone. I run a bar and Aerith is saving up the money she earns as a flower seller to go to uni."

Vincent was about to reply when they heard something buzz. He pulled a phone out of his shorts pocket and hit a button.

" Dad? Oh, sure. Just a minute."

He stood up and walked off so he could talk a little more privately.

Sheena smiled at them. " I am going to have another child you know."

" Really?" Both Aerith and Tifa grinned happily.

" Yeah, I am deciding when to tell Vincent. Probably tonight, when we get in, but if not tomorrow. I have to tell him at some point though. I am 2 months in. I found out last week."

" Oh. Congratulations! I am so happy for you! That's lovely, isn't it Tifa?"

" Yeah, but shh. He's coming back."

Vincent plopped down next to them and looked over at the children. Wakka had joined Vidina and Roy, so had Sora. They were happily building sand castles.

Vincent stood up and went to join them.

Aerith smiled.

" Sheena? We will have to get your number so we can talk more. I think Sora likes playing with them as well!"

Sheena grinned and nodded.

* * *

(Sheena's POV)

Sirens were wailing. She could hear them distantly.

' Are they coming here? That would be nice.'

In the back of their car, she could hear Roy crying. Vincent was softly groaning in the passenger seat next to her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. They had been in a crash. A lorry had been knocked and it had flying all over the place. She had looked up and seen the driver's panicked face as it swerved all over the road. It had come crashing down, of course. It landed on their car. Only on the front though. In the back, Roy was mostly unharmed.

She looked at Vincent. They was blood everywhere.

' Who's is it? I can't feel anything. Did I get hit?'

She looked down and would have paled if there had been enough blood in her body to do so. The door was no longer perfect as part of it was now through her middle. Some of the metal had gone through her side and there was blood from it everywhere. It had nearly cut her in half.

Looking around, she could see fire fighters starting to cut into the car. Vincent was unconscious but Roy was still crying. She leaned over and began to sing to him. Her voice was raspy but she still tried.

" _Go to sleep, dear Roy_." She gasped, but still kept singing. Her problems were unimportant when her son was in pain.

" _Close your bonnie brown eyes. Angels are above you._

_Twinkling in the cheery_ _night sky_."

She coughed. It was difficult to breath. However, Roy was scared. She needed to comfort him.

"_The great big moon is shining, and stars begin to blink._

_Go to sleep, little Roy. Go to sleep."_

Roy was no longer crying. He was reaching out to his mother as best he could with his seatbelt on. She began to hum the melody and Roy's eyes began to shut. He wasn't scared. His mother was there to protect him.

She remained twisted around in her seat so she could keep holding his hand. Looking at her husband, she realized he was half awake.

" Vincent? I have metal right through my side. But don't worry, I can't feel it."

Vincent looked at her through bleary eyes. " I love you. How is Roy?"

" He isn't too bad." She smiled softly. " I love you too." ' I think it's too late to tell you about our baby now.'

She squirmed and began to sing it again. Roy was still awake, but resting.

* * *

Finished that chapter. I think I have 2 left now. Depends on how I decide to do it! 


	16. What I want to say'

**Oki, I'm back! I did intend to update this a while ago but my computer got a virus so I couldn't!**

**One chapter left after this, unless I decided to make this story even longer!**

**Heh, I'm listening to Panic! At the disco's 'This is Halloween'. It's so good! .**

**Chapter 16 – 'What I want to say.'**

****

(Aerith's POV)

Aerith sat and watched Vincent. He was lay unconscious still. She had dropped Roy off at 'toddlers' with Sora then came over to the hospital. Vincent had been like this for nearly 7 weeks but Sheena hadn't made it through the first day.

Aerith stifled a sob. She had died, along with her unborn child. Aerith had been on her way home with Tifa and Sora when the hospital had phoned her mobile. Earlier that day, she had given it to Vincent's wife and received a phone call from accident and emergency requesting that she came over there immediately. Naturally, she had. When she got there, Sheena was laying there, her face a deathly white and her body shaking. She was covered in bandages and sobbing, calling out for Vincent.

Aerith could remember the lump in her throat when she had seen her. But then, the woman had quieted and softly asked Aerith if she would look after her son until Vincent could manage it. Aerith had immediately agreed. A little while later Sheena had died and Aerith eventually went down to the nursery where Tifa was sat with a sleeping Sora.

Since then, Aerith had commented on what was happening to Sephiroth. He was like a brother to her and she was feeling so helpless about the whole situation that she needed to cry to. He had been really sympathetic and although it had taken him a moment to remember who Vincent was he seemed very concerned.

Now, here she sat like she every day except market days, waiting for Vincent to wake up. She stood up. It was nearly 8 pm. Visiting hours were about to finish.

* * *

Another day came and went and Aerith was once again sat by Vincent's bedside. She was sat back in her chair totally absorbed in Jane Austin's 'Pride and Prejudice'. She heard a noise and looked around, nothing was odd and in a hospital there were noises all the time. She turned her eyes back to the book but saw something move out the corner of her eye. Her head shot up and she looked around. Nothing. Then, she saw Vincent move. His eyes fluttered open and she quickly called a nurse.

A few hours later, Aerith was able to talk to Vincent. He was sit sat in a hospital bed but after much complaining by Vincent, they had taken the tubes out of him and just left an IV drip in him.

Now came the hard part. Apparently, he couldn't remember anything after getting in their car to go home.

" Vincent … You've been unconscious nearly 8 weeks …"

* * *

(Vincent again)

"Honey? How are you feeling?"

"…"

"Come on Honey, you can't sulk forever. It may sound mean to say this but you have to move on!"

"…"

" Vincent, please. Let's go out to dinner. You've been like this for nearly 2 months and I'm not having any more of it! Get you coat. Now."

' Nothing like having a sympathetic sister.' Vincent thought off-handedly.

* * *

(Now for Sephy … all over the place this chapter! .)

"Three cheers for our 2 new generals. Beatrix Korosu and Sephiroth Hojo!"

Beatrix blushed and her eyes shot all over the restaurant. Anything so she didn't have to look at those cheering for her. But Sephiroth wasn't going to say anything. He was doing the same. Desperate to look anywhere but at those on their table.

His eyes settled on 2 people in one of the corners. The woman had long black hair and wore a beautiful black dress. The young man wore black jeans and a dark blue shirt. Sephiroth felt a jolt of recognition. It was Vincent. Aerith had told him about Vincent's current state of affairs, which would explain his very downcast look.

Sephiroth felt a familiar feeling. He wanted to go over there and hold Vincent till he smiled that beautifully dazzling smile that made Sephiroth's knees weak.

Someone slapped his shoulder and he looked up. They were grinning at him.

" Go on Sephy. " Laughed Beatrix. " I said a few words and now it's you turn! Keep it short?"

" You did? Right, of course. Umm … Well, thanks I guess comes first. Umm ….'

(Me: " and so, off Sephy went to give his speech of thanks. By the time it was finishing most of the people he was talking to had fallen asleep and the restaurant staff had cleaned the tables around them and were now sweeping the tiled floor. The waiter holding the bill was leaning against a table, impatiently tapping his foot. Sephy was clearly unaware of the daggers stabbing into him from the man's glare." Yeah, anyways …)

" … So anyway, then my little cousin, Fujin, who is 3 now but she was one at the time, threw up all over me and I realised that as much as I liked children, I'm definitely not one anymore.

Now, to wrap this up … I am very proud, as I am sure Beatrix is, as I am only 26, she is 25. Heh, but I'm sure you already know that anyway. So, what I actually wanted to say was … thanks a lot!"

He sat down as the one or two people still awake gave a half-hearted clap.

* * *

" Oh Sephy … You are so beautiful."

Vincent's soft eyes shone as they gazed into his own. The young man's fingers trailed down Sephiroth's face. They traced his lips gently and slipped down to his neck.

Sephiroth sighed appreciatively and caught Vincent's hand with his own. He used it to pull Vincent against him and wrapped his arms around his torso.

" Vincent …" he breathed. " We can't, what about your wife?"

" She is gone. Now there is just you … Sephy."

Vincent's red eyes had gained a very lustful look to them. The raven-head was sat in Sephiroth's lap; both were just wearing their trousers and were breathing heavily.

They were in Sephiroth's small flat, in his bedroom. Vincent's fingers were tangled in Sephiroth's silver hair while he pressed his body against the other's. Their lips were engaged in a very ferocious battle as they both moaned loudly.

Sephiroth lay back and pulled Vincent down with him. He leaned forward and froze. He looked up and around. He was in his small flat, yes. He was in his room – also true. But the lights were off, and he was by himself. Vincent wasn't there. No one was.

Sephiroth sighed and pushed a lock of hair out of his sweaty face.

" That's so shit. I can't believe it was a dream." He groaned and shifted. It was a little uncomfortable. " Why did I wake up there? I want to know what happened next!"

He looked over at his clock. It was 3:18am. He would have a shower out to fix a certain 'problem' then go back to bed for another few hours.

* * *

Hmm … what will happen next … when will I finally get round to updating another chapter … all are mysteries of the world that could be pondered … however people doing so might die from boredom so it's probably best not to try!

Please review!


	17. My happy ending?

**Oh dear, I have just re-read my story and have seen so many mistakes. Will need to correct them! Hmm, well! Here is the last chapter for you guys! I might right another story, but I'm not too sure right now.**

' **These are thought'**

" **These are spoken words"**

" _**These are words spoken in the back of the memory."**_

Umm … oh, my friend as drawn a few pictures that are related to this story (though I had to tell her what was going on – she hasn't read this) I can't remember her thing for the life of me though. Oh well. My thing on deviantart is www . deviantart . com / blue-joy … put that in with out the spaces and in the favourites there is a picture of Vincent and Sephy. (More than one … but yeah … it's a one coloured in with felt tips!)

**Chapter 17 – My happy ending?**

Vincent sighed as his head rested against the window. He was in a car, sat beside Lady Riza, who was happily humming away to herself. He smiled a little. She was a sweet old Lady who had been very kind when Sheena had died by paying him even though he wasn't going to work.

Roy went to toddlers most days with Sora now and then Aerith and Tifa would look after them till about 7pm, when Vincent had got home and had eaten. Then he would take both children so Aerith and Tifa had their evenings to work or to study or to relax or do whatever it was they wanted to do.

Vincent didn't mind. Sora was an adorable child with large eyes that seemed to get what they wanted. Aerith had arranged for the 2 boys to be staying with Elena and Reno tonight because they were going out to dinner around Aerith's house, and 6 o'clock, when their children went to bed, would not be quiet at there.

He was looking forward to it. He didn't go out often and Sheena said it was just them and some of her closest friends. He didn't mind. She said the people she had invited weren't total strangers to him.

He smiled. Just another few hours. But first, Riza was going to an interview. Something to do with the idea of using mako energy. Something they both strongly objected to.

XXX

Vincent bit his lip and held back scream. Typical. Just typical. The one day he was doing some thing; the one day someone attempts to kill Lady Riza. He was in her living room, with a doctor hovering over him. 2 bullets were quickly being removed from his body and stitches were being applied.

" I … can go out … later on, right?" he gasped to the doctor. This doctor was not Vincent's favourite. Apparently he didn't have anaesthetic so Vincent had to deal with the pain wide-awake. Not something the raven head wanted to do every day.

" Hmm … no, I wouldn't advise it. I think the best thing is for you to remain rested until your body can cope a little better. You've lost a lot of blood and bullet wounds aren't the nicest things in existence."

Vincent sighed. He would go out, he had been looking forward to it and he really wanted to go. He would just need to be careful.

Riza wouldn't stop him either. She tended to laugh at his stubbornness.

XXX

(Sephy's POV … woo!!)

Sephiroth grinned and stretched. He loved being on leave. Being a general, he refused to take more time off than the lower ranks but he did so when something important was occurring, such as Aerith's little 'get together.'

She had told him to look nice and be early. But that was just so he could help set up.

He sighed and gazed out of the window. It was still quite early. There were another few hours until the others would be arriving. He gave a knock and opened the door.

" Aerith? I'm here."

" Sephy!" The woman's head popped around the door into the kitchen. " How are you? Don't min the children. Sora has his playmate over. His name is Roy."

Sephiroth smiled and looked into the playroom. There were 2 small children sat in the middle of the room playing with blocks. The black-haired one looked oddly familiarly. Sephiroth felt a jolt of … something. It felt almost as though he had been sent back into a dream world. But a world where there was pain. Lots of pain. He frowned.

The children noticed him and Sora shrieked happily and waved. The other little boy just looked at him.

" Eby! Eby! Yey, Eby is here!" Sora was giggling.

" Eby?" whispered the raven-haired child.

" Eby!"

Sephiroth grinned. It felt almost as though the kids had their own language. He could just imagine it. Sora introducing him. Roy trying the name out and then Sora confirming it.

He sniggered to himself. 'I need to get out more.'

" Did you see the TV interview with that Lady earlier? Vincent was there."

Aerith was talking to him from in the kitchen, where she was baking.

" Really? No, I missed it."

" It ended kinda … suddenly. It sounded like someone shot a few gunshots. There was panic and Vincent collapsed. The camera stopped a few seconds after that."

" Oh … is … wh … I … umm … what actually happened? Any idea?"

" Nope. I'm sure it'll say sometime though."

" Yeah." Sephiroth frowned.

XXX

(Vincent again)

Vincent knocked on Aerith's door. It had taken a while but he had finally got here. It was later than the original time and Vincent knew he had missed dinner with them, but he didn't mind. As long as she opened the door soon.

He frowned and fell forwards. Dizziness had clearly decided now was a good time to assault him. Not something Vincent agreed with. He fell against a hard, muscular chest.

" Oh, how nice to see you. Are you feeling all right?"

" Eh?" Vincent raised his head to look into the emerald eyes of Sephiroth Hojo. " Feeling kinda dizzy is all."

"Hmm … come on, let's get you inside. I'm sure you just need to sit down."

" Yeah." Breathed Vincent.

XXX

Later on, Vincent was feeling a lot better. He had his head resting on Sephiroth's shoulder; it was a comfortable position and he was drifting off.

Aerith was laughing as she moved her counter around the board. They were playing a trivia game. One Sephiroth wasn't doing amazingly well in. possibly because his teammate was falling asleep on him.

" I'm going to have to go now guys, I'll see you later."

" Aww, Sephy!" Yuffie was clearly prepared to whine. " You can't go yet!"

" I can!" He laughed.

" Will you walk Vincent back? He looks ready to go to bed."

" Sure. I'll just grab my shoes."

He stood and walked over to the front door. Pulling on his shoes and grabbing his coat, the silver haired general turned to look at Vincent.

The younger man sighed and pulled himself to his feet and got ready to go.

Soon, the two were walking down a street. Sephiroth's arm around Vincent's waist.

" Where do you live?"

He felt another strange feeling, from out of nowhere, like being in a dream. Somewhere, he could hear words.

" _Now, where do you live?"_

" _Home … it is … near the old school. The really big one ... that is near the new supermarket."_

…

" _Anywhere near here?"_

"_Mm"_

" _Where abouts? Vincent? Vincent!?"_

" _Umm … in the house … on the end of this street."_

" _Alright! … Where now?"_

" _Here …"_

"_Here?! In this really big one?!"_

" _Unngghhh…"_

" I live in a flat on the other side of the city. It's an hours ride by train."

" Huh? ... An hour?! No way! You can stay at my apartment tonight. You'll end up sleeping on a train."

Vincent gave a soft smile and nodded. Slowly, they made their way to Sephiroth's home.

XXX

When they got in and had taken their stuff off, they were on a sofa. Vincent had simply removed his shirt and borrowed a pair of Sephiroth's trousers to sleep in and Sephiroth was in an old shirt and an old pair of trousers.

Vincent raised his head from its position on Sephiroth's shoulder (again) to look the man in the face. He sat up and into his eyes, his large, soft, emerald eyes. Sephiroth's face was bright red.

'Heh, I have him embarrassed. Does he not like to see me half naked?'

" Do you remember the last time we spoke, Vincent?" Whispered Sephiroth.

The younger man frowned but Sephiroth put a finger on his forehead.

" Don't frown," he whispered " You look much better when you smile."

" I think I do. I was being chased again, and we were in the Lake."

" Correct, you seemed very sad then. Maybe because you had been shot though. Much like you have now."

" Mm … I seem to remember you were very close to me then. So close that … you nearly kissed me."

Sephiroth's blush deepened but Vincent was also flushed.

" I started to … but you passed out. Maybe I should finish what I started."

Sephiroth leaned forward slightly, so that his lips met Vincent's in a soft kiss. He pulled away and looked into the shining red eyes. Seeing no resistance or objection, he leaned forwards again. This time, for a deeper kiss.

Pulling away again, he gave the tip of Vincent's nose a kiss before standing.

" Sleep well, but in my bed. Your shoulder doesn't need to be irritated any more. I don't mind sleeping on a sofa. I have done so more than once when I have managed to find my room!"

He smiled at the raven head, who complied wordlessly.

XXX

Vincent was sat beside Aerith. They were on a boat, moving to a new home. With them were Roy, Sora and Tifa. They were going to have adjoining houses and Vincent would have a spare room for when Sephiroth visited.

It was because Lady Riza had decided she wanted to move somewhere quiet.

"_Destiny Island. Sounds very good, don't you think? I want to go live there. Oh! Vincent! You would have to move, or it would take you forever to get here on a morning. Hmm, well, I'll buy you a place there. How does that sound? You can't be expected to raise a child in a small flat like the one you are in now."_

" _But Roy goes over Aerith's house, he is only at my home for the evening and night. I look after Sora every evening."_

" _Of course, how silly of me. Give me your friends phone number. I wish to speak with her.'_

He had no idea she was going to ask Aerith and Tifa if they wanted to live there as well, in a home bought by her, naturally.

He sighed and gazed back out at the sea.

At the port, Vincent had come across Ansem. He had grinned but didn't feel the throb in his heart he used to feel when he saw him. They had talked for a while before Vincent had gotten onto the boat.

'It's nice to see he is doing well. He is married but with no kids. I wonder what his sister is like? He said she lives here with her husband and child. I hope I recognise her.'

" Riku is a nice name for a child." Whispered Vincent as he dozed off.

XXX

(A year later)

Vincent stretched and grinned. It was a lovely sunny day and he was sat on the beach beside Aerith. Tifa was by the water's edge with their children, who were getting pretty fast at walking.

What made it even better was that Sephiroth had leave and was coming back for a month. Vincent couldn't wait. He missed him a lot.

Vincent knew he hadn't fallen in love again, because he had already been in love. It was just that flame was on the verge of dying from being left to fight the darkness off alone. Now it had been transferred to a bigger candle. It was a larger flame that burned brightly.

It would probably burn brighter when Vincent found the courage to tell Sephiroth though. He hoped to do so when Sephy got back, but he needed to be brave enough to manage it.

Riza was at home, but she had given him the week off. Vincent smiled again as he lay back in the soft sand. He shut his eyes and began to doze off. It was a lovely day.

XXX

(Sephy)

He stood up and stretched. Boats were not the most exciting things in existence. Coming back here, however, could be considered very exciting. He would get to see his friends: Aerith and Tifa, the little kiddies: Roy and Sora. But most importantly, he would get to see Vincent.

Vincent.

The one he had been dreaming of near constantly. Awake and asleep.

The one whose perfect body, beautiful smile and dazzling nature had completely captured Sephiroth and his heart.

The one who he needed to talk to tonight.

He walked over to the beach where, among the other few families out there, he could see his group.

Quickly trotting over, Sephiroth stood over Vincent, stopping the sunlight reaching his face.

" I hope you have sun cream on." He said softly.

Vincent's eyes shot open and the young man jumped to his feet.

" Sephy!" He sounded so happy.

Aerith didn't stir, as she was fast asleep.

Sephiroth flung his arms around Vincent's small frame as he plopped down, dragging Vincent with him.

They laughed and happily chatted away, both very pleased to see the other.

XXX

That night, Vincent led Sephiroth to his room.

" I haven't touched it since you were last here, other the to dust."

" Thanks … Vincent …"

" Mmm …"

Sephiroth put his bag down and walked over to the raven-haired man. Gulping and taking a deep breath, he put his hands either side of Vincent's face.

" I missed you. I missed you so much that it hurt." He whispered, inching his face closer.

" Sephy …"

" I missed you so much it made me hate being away. I was afraid-"

" Of what?"

" That … that you … would … find someone. I know it sounds silly, but I don't want you to have anyone else. I hate that I can't be here, holding you in my arms. I don't … like the idea that someone else might do that either. I … I … I love you, Vincent. With all my heart. I really do."

" Sephy … I'm glad I'm not alone in this feeling. I-"

But Vincent never got to finish his sentence. His mouth was too busy being devoured by Sephiroth to manage it. Not that he was complaining. He groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around Sephiroth.

He pulled away slightly.

" You needn't worry, I'm all yours."

XXX

The End.

Done. Hope you enjoyed the whole thing, thanks for reading till the end!

Pleas review!

Moi (Whatevergirl )


End file.
